Printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs) and printed circuit boards (PCBs) are usually tested after being manufactured in order to detect any manufacturing defects. Generally speaking, PCB testing may be categorized as bare-board testing whereas PCBA testing can be categorized as loaded-board testing. During bare-board testing, a bare PCB, without any components and/or devices attached thereto, is tested to verify the continuity of the traces between the pads and/or the vias on the board. During loaded-board testing, a PCBA with some or all of the electrical components and/or devices mounted thereto is tested in order to verify that all the required electrical connections have been properly completed. Additionally, loaded-board testing can also include integrated circuits (hereinafter “IC” or “ICs”) testing to verify that the components mounted on the PCB perform within specifications. Operation of these tests requires one or more operators to provide inputs to the testing controller, to continuously monitor the units under testing (UUT) as well as to manually open and close the testing apparatus before and after the testing. All of this activity increases the cost of the testing process and therefore the cost of the UUTs.